moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Citrine Eagle
|Row 2 title = Hierarchy |Row 2 info = Shindo Malphur|Justicar}} Kavid McTash|Chief Liaison}} Marcus DeBray|Commander}} |Row 3 title =Capital |Row 3 info = ---- |Row 4 title = Allegiance |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = M.A.N.A.}} (Disbanded) (Disbanded) }} ---- |Row 6 title = Insignia |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Links |Row 7 info = Launchpad Website Main Website Moon Guard Forum Post Recruitment Guide Armory Page |Row 8 title =Motto |Row 8 info ="Soar Together." |Row 9 title= Status |Row 9 info= |imagewidth = 250}} The Citrine Eagle (formally referred to as the '''Order of the Citrine Eagle')'' is a paramilitary force within the Alterac Mountains. With the lasting legacy of treachery that plagues the area from the defunct Kingdom of Alterac, the Citrine Eagle seeks to use the area as a staging ground to exemplify the best of humanity, and Alterac has had to offer throughout its history. From the rugged Alteraci in the days of Ignaeus the Trollbane, to the legacy of General Hath, who placed the fate of humanity before any single kingdom; the Citrine Eagle seeks to bring to light these legends of old, and use their legacy as an example of great tenacity and human spirit to better forge a fearsome force of Azerothian protectors to serve wherever a threat may loom. Background Since the fall of the Kingdom of Alterac, adversity plagued the Mountains and turmoil rocked the neglected lands. Syndicate run rampant within its old borders and spread across the northern reaches for years after the fall of the Kingdoms in the north. But, time and time again upstart nationalists sought to reclaim the lands for the sake of rekindling the spirit of Alterac and return it to former glory. A pretender took to the lands, and shook the foundations of what it meant to be an Alteraci for ages to come. While not the traitor King Aiden Perenolde of the past, this man hungered for power, and to exploit the people who once made the nation truly great. Amidst his successes, a following was formed of a coalition of Alteraci freedom fighters willing to look past the shortcomings of this new “King” that had sought to bring them to heel. Within his ranks, a coalition of paladins formed known as The Citrine Eagle. A paladin order forged to support those who supplicate to the Holy Light within the borders of Alterac. These few and noble Knights were the ones who would show the world that Alterac wasn’t for traitors anymore. But with the efforts of the Citrine Eagle fighting under the banner of a pretender, they were subject to the tyrant Kings rule. Bending a knee to a man who shrugged off responsibility to indulge in his own worldly desires, and forced others to act upon his hatreds. Burdens feel upon these tempered tossed as time and time again their supposed King failed them. But one day, it would all change. A murderer, of a child no less. The tyrant King had confessed to hiring men to kill the child carried by his wife because he feared the spawn may be a bastard. The King’s wife and child’s death had long been a mystery unsolved, but the confession sent the state of the restructured areas of Alterac into a state of peril as friend pitted against friend, and violence broke out across the lands as the fate of the treacherous King was to be decided. Unfit to rule he was, and the lawmen of Alterac deemed his claim to the throne illegitimate. Though this would not stop the tyrant, forcing others into a civil war that rocked the lands of Alterac, but -- only briefly. For soon the Paladin order rose up, gaining favor within the lands of the misbegotten souls plunged into civil war and took in those who would rally under a new banner. But not only Paladins directed this new beginning. From all walks of life in the mountains, the soldiers and priests, mages and druids banded together in a union. Guided by the principal of virtue, the men and women of the Citrine Eagle united the pioneers within Alterac to spark a new dawn. Unified under one banner, the heralds of a new age sought to rectify the mistakes beset upon them by their old leader, and do good for themselves, and Azeroth as a whole. With their new position within the lands of Alterac, the Citrine Eagle host any who would heed the call to the Alterac Mountains. From the Valley, to the City, the Citrine Eagle fight on to create a foothold for the Alliance in the northern reaches of the Eastern Kingdoms. With many successes within the Alterac Mountains, and having gained notoriety within the purview of the Alliance, the Citrine Eagle as gone far and wide if deemed necessary; to square up against the Forsaken in faraway lands, aid their allies in venues far and wide in an effort to do good for humanity, and Azeroth. They have even gone so far as to cross the boundaries to another world to aid in the downfall of the Burning Legion on Argus. The Three Pillars of the Citrine Eagle There are many niches to fill within the Order, all deemed necessary to aiding those who would seek to join the Alteraci in fighting for their home, restricting this burden to none. Icewing Brigade The paramilitary sect of the Citrine Eagle, where an individual with a more general skill set may prove themselves within the Citrine Eagle. To start as a regular and perhaps rise to a commanding role within the Icewing Brigade. Men and woman of the militia must show drive and poise, and will unwavering. You are the strong arm of the order. Magical Association of New Alterac The Magical Association of New Alterac (abbreviated M.A.N.A) is a division of the Citrine Eagle devoted to serving and aiding the magically inclined of the Order. From the Arcane, to the natural forces of a druid, the Association serves and delegates tasks pertinent to the preservation of Alterac and the safety of the Citrine Eagle in relation to magical policies and practices. Silver Hand The Order of the Citrine Eagle set the stage for the coming prosperity for Alterac, and thus, its sect of paladins and men and women of cloth is one of the most coveted. Holy warriors of justice and virtue whom seek to bring the Holy Light to Alterac. Most in their lives will take on the path of an aspirant, and slowly, through hard work and dedication to the Holy Light and its virtues rise to knighthood and beyond. This is the place that Clerics and Knights alike work together to forge better futures, and further their knownledge and practice of the Holy Light. Subdivisions Squadrons are areas of specialization tailored to particular skill sets. Each squadron is directed by a Captain who is most well versed in the skill set required, and will be tasked with assisting others who seek to participate in said group. Anyone who has managed to take devote themselves to any squad is eligible to enter these specific squads in order to promote inter-sectional comradery. If an idea for a squadron becomes popular, it can also be added to the list for consideration to benefit the Citrine Eagle. The Vanguard Captain: Pending The Vanguard is made for those whose martial skill greatly encompasses their livelihood. Rather than sticking to traditions, or being a specialized unit in particular, the Vanguard consists of many men and women with great martial prowess. Anyone within the Icewing Brigade or Silver Hand whose skills are appropriate may join the Vanguard. Be it a shield bearer who stands at the front lines, or a cavalryman whose equestrian knowledge would provide great benefit on the battlefield; the Vanguard it the first ones in, and the last ones out of any combat outing. While having no specific specialization of its own, the Vanguard exists to protect those who are better purposed in other fields (such as Infiltration, and other specializations), to ensure a swift victory in battle. Infiltrators Captain: Allse Kerringer The Infiltration Unit of the Icewing Brigade consists of the most dexterous of the Brigade.Those who enter are expected to do their work silently, and many of their more covert operations will be utilized to benefit the Eagle's with pre-battle information gathering, scouting, and espionage. Snipers, rangers, rogues, and druids who better utilize their feral forms would more than likely find their place within the ranks of the Infiltration unit. Anyone within the Icewing Brigade whose skills are appropriate may join the Infiltration Unit. Specialists Captain: Pending The Specialists division is a section within the Icewing Brigade purposed for special operations that sometimes consist of out-of-combat assistance. The brightest minds and more creative individuals of the Order will be able to enter the ranks of the Specialists in order to allow their genius to flourish. Anyone within the Icewing Brigade whose skills are appropriate may become a specialist Special skills can include engineering and inventing prowess, as well as individuals who can use said weaponry such as siege experts and mortar operators. However, with a broad range of skills needed to make combat outings and protection of Alterac successful, those who are experienced in some medical fields outside of use of the light are also welcome here; this can include toxicologists and alchemists, as well as standard field medics serving with Citrine Medical. Citrine Medical Captain: Horacea Agnelli The first line of salvation for the wounded, harmed and ill; Citrine Medical is a division tailored for all proficient in all styles of healing. On the front lines, the members of Citrine Medical work together in order to aid the members of the Order who are not so lucky and find themselves being harmed in the line of fire. Under the direction of their Captain, Citrine Medical dispenses healing in a quick and efficient manner. Away from the field of battle, Citrine Medical houses its day-to-day operations within the infirmary of Talongrab Keep, where they aid the long term wounded, terminally ill, and those in need of non-immediate medical attention. The division is in need of healers from all walks of life, including druids proficient in restorative magics, alchemists to concoct potions to offer quick relief to the wounded, paladins and clerics to mend and aid where needed, and field medics who can patch up a wounded soldier with great proficiency. The Inquisition High Inquisitor: Pending The Alterac Inquisition is the Orthodox interrogation force within the Alterac Mountains. They exist to protect the spiritual integrity of those who practice the Holy Light's teachings, and while doing so investigate into matters under the direction of the Matriarch. Investigation outings can consist of long term research into certain individuals, as well as interrogation through generally accepted Inquisitorial means. This also means that the Inquistion shall sometimes need to work hand in hand with the Wardens, to ensure candidates for interrogation are safely brought for inquisition. Anyone who is deemed worthy by the faithful and can concede to the burdens of the inquisition may join their ranks. The Inquisition offers a wide variety of opportunities to anyone whom is permitted into their ranks. With their control of Talongrabs prison complex, the Inquisition has a need for guards, interrogators, and acolytes looking to learn the ways of drawing the truth free from the unfaithful who threaten the Eagle's home in Alterac. = Hath's Vanguard = ---- Hath's Vanguard is an elite section within the Order of the Citrine Eagle reserved for the group's Upper Echelon, and those who are at the forefront of offering new ideas and developments for the Order as a whole. This group is charged with managing the most critical roles within the Order, taking command when needed, and guiding those under their command at all times. The current members of Hath's Vanguard are listed in their order of succession. This information can also be found on the Citrine Eagle Website. Matriarch , the current Matriarch.]] The Matriarch of the order is the prime representative, delegate, Commander in Chief and leader of the Citrine Eagle. Her role includes delegating these powers to those she sees fit, ratifying documents, approving promotions and ascensions to Knighthood and beyond — and chairs the bi-weekly Eagle's Call meetings. The Matriarch of the order is charge with directing and approving militant operations, and may step into any seat of delegated power should the member of the Vanguard not be present. The Matriarch is the leading force within the order, and has the ability to veto a ruling of a lower power if deemed necessary, among other implied powers to aid in the development, safety, and growth of the Order of the Citrine Eagle. The current Matriarch of the Order is Zaria R. Blackmoore. Justicar , the presiding Justicar.]] A successor to the seat of command to the Citrine Eagle if the Matriarch be unable to attend to her duties, the Justicar is the second in command at all times, and the most trusted member of the Vanguard. The day-to-day tasks of the Justicar include keeping members of the Citrine Eagle aware of policies set in place for the safety and betterment of the group, enforcement of Order law, and managing tribunals should someone act in an unlawful manner. The Justicar is also charged with introducing new novices (referred to as Snowcaps) to others, and getting them better involved and preened to prepare them for entering a Division in the future. The current Justicar is Shindo Malphur. Commander of the Icewing Brigade , the current Commander of the Icewing Brigade]] The Icewing Commander takes charge of the regional forces of the Citrine Eagle in the form of the Icewing Brigade; a paramilitary unit purposed with utilizing the unique traits of each general purpose soldier. The Commander is charged with management of the forces of the Brigade, and sees out their progress and promotion within the Icewing Brigade. Finally, the Icewing Commander is charged with managing assemblies to gather input from their soldiers. The current Commander of the Icewing Brigade is Marcus Banes DeBray. Chairman of the Magical Association , the M.A.N.Ager of M.A.N.A]] The Chairman of the Magical Association of New Alterac (informally referred to as the M.A.N.Ager) is entrusted with chairing meetings for the Magical Association in order to implement new practices to aid magic users in their own learning and development. They also provide jurisdiction on magical bylaws and aid in their enforcement for the safety of members of the Order. Aside from this, the Chairman also organizes the Association to create new activities to aid the Eagles in learning to fight back against the dark arts, or utilize rudimentary magical items. Finally, the Chairman also manages the Citrine Eagle reliquary. The current M.A.N.Ager is Kysaerys Silvercrest. Chief Liaison , the current Liaison.]] A diplomat by any other name. The Chief Liaison of the Citrine Eagle is tasked with representing the banner of Alterac abroad, and aiding in legitimizing recognition of Alterac among the Grand Alliance. Acting as the Eagle's main connection to the world away from Alterac, the Chief Liaison is one who is able to relay important news and information between the Citrine Eagle, and the Alliance. The current Chief Liaison is Kavid McTash. = Special Positions= ---- Special positions defines positions available within the order that do not define someone as a member of the Hierarchy, but are important to the well-being and development of the order. Forgemaster , the current forgemaster.]] The Forge-master of the order is known as the best of the best in their craft, able to forge armor and weapons that are unmatched by any, and their devotion to the forge is paramount. The Forge-master has the ability to commission other blacksmiths of the order to begin a project, or even restrict them. The current Forgemaster is Shindo Quartermaster The Quartermaster is the first stop in the path of a new Eagle, and important for the maintenance of supplies, distribution and even trade negotiations. As the Quartermaster, this person is allowed to operate the Storehouse within Talongrab, and distribute the starting supplies to new recruits, as well as manage and commission caravan escort operations within the region. The current Quartermaster is Toderick Stoneward. = Champions = ---- To be considered a Champion of the Citrine Eagle is no small feat. Utmost devotion and exemplary service aside, a champion must also show the values seen in the flock. Unity, family, and good will towards all. For now, there is only one Champion of the Citrine Eagle, declared on the 19th of December, 35 L.C., Vindicator Lunsetaa. = Gallery= ---- Image_(1).jpg ArgusEagles.png WoWScrnShot_070417_210114.jpg WoWScrnShot_021617_204337.jpg WoWScrnShot_021617_214507.jpg WoWScrnShot_031417_213053.jpg WoWScrnShot_031417_213927.jpg WoWScrnShot_031417_230820.jpg WoWScrnShot_032417_205359.jpg WoWScrnShot_032417_214440.jpg WoWScrnShot_031517_205200.jpg WoWScrnShot_111316_140257.jpg WoWScrnShot_102016_210438.jpg WoWScrnShot_081216_220740.jpg WoWScrnShot_102116_213855.jpg WoWScrnShot_100116_205554.jpg|Wait - isn't that a tree? WoWScrnShot_100116_205715.jpg|No way, that's -totally- a tree. WoWScrnShot_100916_203557.jpg|Ambushing Forsaken. WoWScrnShot_100916_205638.jpg|Roylen's subjectively coolest looking moment. WoWScrnShot_081216_220740.jpg|One year in! WoWScrnShot_021716_211725.jpg|Shindo after camping. WoWScrnShot_030715_235926.jpg|Allessaria Winterfeld being proposed to. Who knew she would be murdered? WoWScrnShot_051816_174903.jpg|Come along and sit a spell! WoWScrnShot_082516_221046.jpg|Aboard a Brigade ship! WoWScrnShot_082816_210506.jpg|So, got any threes? WoWScrnShot_082916_204003.jpg|Eagle's Call! WoWScrnShot_071216_193533.jpg|The Fall of Stromgarde WoWScrnShot_073116_203213.jpg|Bar night at the Lone Wolf with The Radiant Vigil WoWScrnShot_072216_200938.jpg|Preparing to secure the mainland! WoWScrnShot_072415_230232.jpg WoWScrnShot_081516_200100.jpg WoWScrnShot_092016_184502.jpg|Duels against the Shieldmaidens WoWScrnShot_082416_210837.jpg|During the defense of Dalaran WoWScrnShot_081016_212231.jpg WoWScrnShot_022116_211343.jpg WoWScrnShot_042416_234405.jpg|Tournament of Ages Preparations 2016! WoWScrnShot_061916_004321.jpg WoWScrnShot_061916_001912.jpg WoWScrnShot_050616_001139.jpg WoWScrnShot_041616_212206.jpg|Battling against the Knights of Perenolde WoWScrnShot_042316_223057.jpg WoWScrnShot_042616_201451.jpg WoWScrnShot_061616_182611.jpg WoWScrnShot_032616_201801.jpg WoWScrnShot 081415 190939.jpg|A Low Court of Uther WoWScrnShot 081215 213842.jpg WoWScrnShot 081215 064503.jpg|Avirin and a bad daddy 45d107dbbfe607d847eeae81d4c707f5.jpg|Allse contemplating his place within Alterac, without his hat, what will he do? WoWScrnShot 102615 004431.jpg|Kormed Wolfheart surrendering the Duchy of Wolfrun to Arthalden Lightshard WoWScrnShot 101115 232825.jpg Original-1.jpg|Citrine Eagle D&D night WoWScrnShot 102615 003841.jpg WoWScrnShot 092215 235305.jpg WoWScrnShot 102615 003846.jpg WoWScrnShot 101115 232939.jpg YesYes.jpg WoWScrnShot 102515 202009.jpg WoWScrnShot 101115 232517.jpg WoWScrnShot 092815 074843.jpg WoWScrnShot 123015 203501.jpg WoWScrnShot 123015 211803.jpg WoWScrnShot 010916 191350.jpg WoWScrnShot 011316 163209.jpg WoWScrnShot 011216 201407.jpg WoWScrnShot 111515 212843.jpg WoWScrnShot 010316 194249.jpg WoWScrnShot 123015 203456.jpg WoWScrnShot_011916_015121.jpg|Rest in peace, Ayleth __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Alterac Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:Orders of Knighthood Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Alterac Guilds Category:Diocese of Alterac Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Alterac Military Category:RP-PvP Guilds